Charla paterna
by RlauritaH
Summary: ¿Os imaginais a Ron hablando de chicas con Hugo? Yo no lo verdad jejeje me gusta la idea. Este fic fue escrito antes del cannon


Ron Weasley reflexionaba sobre su vida, en el salón de su casa. Tenía 42 años y era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se había casado con la mujer que siempre había amado Hermione Granger y tenían 2 hijos, Rose, de 15 años, estudiante modelo como su madre, era hermosa, castaña, ojos azules...era lógico que tuviera muchos pretendientes, pero el novio que había escogido...¡de entre todos tuvo que elegir a un Malfoy! Y es que su hija Rose estaba saliendo desde hacia 9 meses con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. Al principio él se opuso a la relacción pero luego aprendió a aceptarla y a comprobar que Scorpius no era nada parecido a Draco en absoluto, pero en fin era lo que su hija quería... Su otro hijo, Hugo era muy parecido a él, pelirrojo, alto y un desastre en los estudios. Con tan solo 13 años había sido elegido guardián del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor y eso, había sido un orgullo para Ron. Era tarde así que decidió irse a la cama. Cuando subió las escaleras vió la luz del cuarto de su hijo encendida.

- Chavalote a dormir.- dijo Ron entrando en el cuarto de su hijo.

- Un rato más por favor...- le respondió su hijo el cual estaba haciendo sus deberes de vacaciones de navidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó extrañado Ron pues le notaba algo a su hijo.

- Sí.- respondió Hugo.

- Esta bien.- dijo Ron y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Espera papá!- le detuvo su hijo.- Tengo que preguntarte algo...

- Preguntame.- dijo Ron, seguro que era algo de los deberes.

- Mmmm...- Hugo parecia un poco nervioso.- Papá...¿cómo sabes si te gusta una chica?

- ¡Ehhhhh!- Ron desgraciadamente había entendido muy bien la pregunta, se estaba poniendo nervioso, su hijo...¿se fijaba en las chicas ya? ¡ya! ¿Qué le diría? Las cosas de chicas se le daban muy mal....- Hugo creo que me llama tu madre.- la excusa perfecta ^.^

- Papá, mamá esta en vuestro cuarto.- le respondió Hugo. 'Mierda' pensó Ron.

- Es verdad...- dijo Ron.

- Bueno...¿me vas ha decir algo?- le preguntó algo impaciente Hugo.

- A ver....- dijo Ron metiendose de nuevo en la habitación y sentandose en una silla.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Pues...- Hugo se estaba poniendo rojo.- es qué no sé si me gusta una chica...

- Mmmm...entiendo....- dijo Ron.- Haber...¿sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando estás con ella?

- Sí...- respondió tímidamente su hijo.

- ¿Y quieres salir corriendo cuando estas cerca de ella pero tus piernas no te responden y te quedas clavado en el sitio?

- También...- le volvió a responder su hijo.

- ¿Y hay días en los que no la quieres mirar a la cara por que si la miraras no despegarias tus ojos de su rostro? _(N/A: señor, Ron Weasley diciendo esto!)_

- Si...!- respondió su hijo despegando su ojos del suelo y algo más animado.

- ¿Y cuando hablas con ella solo le dices tonterías?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Sí!- respondió Hugo excitado pues su padre estaba acertando todo.

- ¿Y cuando discutes con ella no te apetece romperle la boca de un beso?- preguntó Ron, acordandose de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado acerle eso a su esposa en sus años en Howgarts.

- No...eso no.- dijo Hugo.

- Bueno vale...quizá eso no...- dijo Ron divertido.- Pero hijo...sí, estas enamorado.

- Ahhh...- dijo Hugo un poco confuso.- ¿Y qué hago?

- ¿Cómo que haces?- le preguntó su padre.- Pues no sé Hugo...

- ¿Cómo conquistastes a mamá?- preguntó su hijo curioso.

- Pues...pues...- Ron pensó- la verdad es que no lo sé hijo...

- ¿Y sí ella no me quiere?- a Hugo le atacaban las dudas del primer amor.

- No serás ni el primero ni el último que piense eso...- le dijo Ron.

- ¿Y cómo lo averiguo?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Pues...no sé...hazte su amigo...deja que te cuente sus cosas (aunque sea un coñazo) dedicale un piropo...que si que guapa esta hoy...que si es preciosa...ya sabes eso a cualquier chica le encanta.- Ronald Weasley, el experto en mujeres.

- Creo que voy entendiendo...- dijo Hugo.

- Bueno... ¿y me vas a decir quién es la chica?- preguntó Ron curioso.

- Pues...es que...- A Hugo le daba verguenza.

- Venga Hugo, ¡que soy tu padre!- dijo Ron.- ¿Es de Howgarts no?- Hugo asintió.- ¿Es Gryffindor?- Hugo negó.

- Bueno...es...- Hugo lo iba a soltar.- Es Luna Scarmander.

- ¿La hija de Luna?- levantó la voz su padre.- ¡La hija de Lunática Lovegood!

- ¿Anda...vosotros llamabais a su madre así también?- preguntó Hugo.

- ¡Ese no es el caso!- dijo Ron algo alterado.- ¡Entre tu hermana y tu me vais a matar de un disgusto! Primero un Malfoy y ahora una Lovegood...que nietos me van a salir, ¡por merlín!

- ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó su hijo preocupado

- No, Hugo, no estoy enfadado.- dijo Ron acercandose a su hijo.- Ven anda...dame un abrazo.- Hijo y padre se fundieron en un abrazo.- Bueno venga es hora de acostarse.

- Gracias papá.- escuchó decir a Hugo antes de salir de su cuarto.

No se lo podía creer, él, Ron Weasley había tenido una charla de mujeres con su hijo...el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, Ron se sentía muy extraño, sus hijos estaban creciendo, se acordaba de cuando eran unos niños...ahora ya no lo eran...adolescentes...entró en su cuarto, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro en la cama.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el libro y apagaba la lucecita.

- Hablando con Hugo.- dijo él metiendose en la cama.

- ¿Y de qué hablabais?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Nada...quiddich, ya sabes.- dijo Ron dandole un beso de buenas noches a Hermione.

- Ahh...vale.- dijo Hermione convencida y preparada para dormir.

- Her...Hermione...- empezó Ron pues había una cosa que seguía dandole vueltas en la cabeza.

- Dime cariño...- preguntó Hermione girandose.

- ¿Yo cómo te conquisté?

¿Os imaginais a Ron hablando de chicas con Hugo? Yo no lo verdad jejeje me gusta la idea, y espero que os guste mi Fic, estoy preparando uno igual con Hermione y Rose dejen RR plis!


End file.
